Conventionally, electrical conduction paths are known that are provided with a main cable, and branch cables into which the main cable is divided. For example, JP 2016-123224A discloses an electrical conduction path that is made of a multi-core cable obtained by enveloping a plurality of electric wires together with a sheath, in which the electric wires that are lead out from an end of the sheath are divided into two branches.
However, in a configuration as described above, when branch cables have different lengths, the length of a multi-core cable is ensured such that it corresponds to the length of the longer branch cable, and the electric wires of the multi-core cable in the shorter branch cable are cut off. Because a multi-core cable is expensive, improvement in view of cost reduction is in demand.
The present disclosure was made in view of the aforementioned problem, and it is an object thereof to provide an electrical conduction path whose cost can be reduced.